Protective?
by HelpTheWorld
Summary: The secret meeting of the Secret Society of Dragon Slayers will come to action! Read for pairings of Dragon Slayers and their mates! (NaLu, GaLe, RoWen, LaMi and rated T for those cussers in the guild) Time for secrets! Ready Natsu? Nin-Nin time! (No ninjas though)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first story on the Fairy Tail Fandom, so don't be afraid to tell me anything because I want some criticism of some sort. Besides, that is what makes you a good writer! Sorry for any OOCness!**

**PS Sometime Post Tenrou**

**Is GaLe a cannon couple? Has Jellal stopped being emo and finally accepted Erza's feelings? Has Gray understood his undying love for Juvia? No? Well then, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Protective?

The Dragon Slayers were a little protective when it came to their mates.

Last week, Natsu just happened to destroy the house of that one clingy guy who tried to hit on Lucy a few days prior.

And maybe Gajeel accidentally, yet secretly scared off that weirdo nerd who tried to talk to Levy in the bookstore.

Who knows, maybe the thunderstorm last week was created by Laxus, to scare that flirty mage who hung around the bar the day before.

Shockingly, the little Wendy Marvel, she swears it was an accident and everyone believes her (and her puppy eyes), blew that girl who "visited" Romeo out the door and across town.

Okay, so maybe they were extremely protective. Even through all their efforts, the dragon slayers' mates had no idea they were future mates. The next step toward a happy life for the funny dragonslayer family was to tell them.

#cutedragonslayers

"What was that flamebrain? I can't just go up to the little shrimp and say, 'hey shrimp yer my mate and I have to mark you as my property,' she would freak out."

A different voice broke out in the dark candle lit room of the meetings of the Secret Society of Dragon Slayers.

"Well guess what metalhead! Lucy doesn't know about the Dragon Rituals either, so there!"

A smaller much more feminine voice cried out.

"Natsu-san...that doesn't really explain much...but at least you guys know if your mates like you or not!"

The first two voices spoke in unision. "What?"

The little girl, Wendy spoke slowly, "Lucy and Levy like you guys..."

Silence.

A deeper voice broke the silence.

"Yeah, okay. At least my mate is now mine because I had the friggin' guts to actually tell her unlike you two lamebrains."

Even more silence...until the two younger male Dragon slayers started protesting. Loudly.

"HAH! LIKE YOU COULD BEAT ME IN SOMETHING-"

"HE ALREADY BEAT YOU IN A HELL LOT OF FIGHTS!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"QUIT THE CRAP DUMBASS! IF YOU ARE THIS CONFIDENT THEN, GOD DAMNIT GO MARK YOUR MATE!"

_sniff._..Wendy sniffled... "Maybe its my lack of chest that he doesn't like."

Natsu snickered, "Don't worry Wendy, some guys have a thing for flat chests. Just look at Metalhead."

Gajeel frowned, "What's that supposed to mean flamebrain? Your bunny girl is nothing compared to my shrimp."

"WHY YOU-"

BAM!

Laxus stood, with his arm outstretched with his hand curled into a fist and calmly said, "Meeting adjourned." He strode out of the 'room'.

Wendy and Gajeel were fruitlessly attempting to pull Natsu out of the hole in the wall.

#secretsocieties

As the slayers sauntered off to their accustomed places, there was a distinct lack of the mates that was brought to their attention.

"Hey Mira! Where is Lucy?""Yo Barmaid! Where the hell is Levy?""Um...Mira-san, where is Ro-Romeo-kun?

Mira smiled, "They are off on some bonding job that Laxus and I sent them on!"

All the gulp..._she knows_. And they all know who leaked the gossip.

#killlaxus

On the road, the three unsusual teamed mages were talking.

"Lucy-nee...please can we not talk about this?" Romeo pleads.

Lucy smiles and turns to Levy, "But this is fun! Right Levy?"

Levy sighs, "to us, yes but maybe not to Romeo-kun, Lu-chan."

Surprise, surprise, the mates were talking about the Dragons.

Lucy frowns. "Well then, let's talk about that big ol' fuzzy iron teddy bear of yours Levy."

She stutters, "Uh...Lu-Lu-chan!"

"Oh! So you are dating him Levy-san," Romeo exclaims happily with his newfound information.

"No! I'm not!" in a smaller voice she says,"because he doesn't like me back."

Lucy and Romeo stare. "What do you mean he doesn't like you back? He stares at you constantly!"

Levy shakes her head repeatedly. "You don't know. He's never shown any signs at all and I refuse to give myself false hope."

She pauses for a second and smiles, "What about you Lu-chan?! What about you and NATSU!"

Romeo is shocked, "Na-Natsu-nii?"

Levy continues to smile scarily, "Yes, Natsu. How about him Lu-chan?"

Lucy groans and says, "He is way to dense to even understand the meaning of like, much less love. And besides, I'm pretty sure he likes Lisanna."

Romeo recovers and frowns, "But I know Natsu-nii and Lisanna is nakama."

Lucy facepalms and says, "Yeah, but that's the way he is, everyone in the guild is nakama. Nothing is going to change that fact."

#matiesbonding

The unusual trio return to Fairy Tail safe and sound while the three Slayers are going nuts.

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" Lucy cries while taking cover with Levy and Romeo behind a table that happens to be residence of Laki, Max and his broom.

"I don't know!" Laki cries.

Max peeks above the table and quickly ducks back down to avoid the guild action figure limbs and beer bottles. "All I know is that the guild's four dragon slayers all came out of that one really large closet hidden in the back. They seemed fine except that Natsu had a bandage around his head that wasn't there this morning."

Gray ran past looking for his boxers.

That ended all conversation.

#yourclothesgray

* * *

**I hope some of you might have caught the Laki/Max/Broom triangle implied near the end, but maybe not. Do you remember the removable clothes actions figure Max sold? I did and it was specifically Lucy and Levy dolls (I don't know if there were Romeo figurines). Okay! Next chapter coming right up, somehow I'll tie this together!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, we left off at the barfight/rampage of the dragonslayers. If anyone doesn't like the hashtag pagebreaks, just let me know through reviews please!**

**I don't want to the person who says read and review because if you just read this, that would be awesome! But I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Is RoWen half cannon? Does Carla finally accept a fish? Will get to read the next chapter of Fairy tail before my computer priviliges get taken away? No? Then I don't own Fairy Tail and I can't control my parents using sheer willpower.**

* * *

Help Is On the Way

As soon as the three rampaging Dragon Slayers calmed down, they rushed to their respective homes. Which happened to be a huge relief to the rest of the guild.

"At least they didn't completely destroy the guild," stated Mira with a sigh.

Laxus smirked and started yelling at the guild members to put the mess in order again. There weren't many complaints.

Macao groaned,"I'm too old for this now."

Max was off busily, yet happily, sweeping the floor with his precious broom. While Laki is glaring at the broom, trying to wood-make/fix the tables.

#Brax

Natsu decided that because he was not going to be shown up by Laxus, he was going to make sure that Lucy was aware that she was his mate.

It had taken a while for the other members of the Secret Society of Dragon Slayers to convince him that his feelings for Luce were actually something called "love" and that she was his one mate. Apparently Gajeel and Laxus knew because they weren't as dense (okay, Gajeel is pretty dense, Wendy and Luce told him) and because Wendy was a girl, she had her women's intuition to help her out.

Now, Operation Make Luce His Mate was in action!

The only thing left to do now, was to create his plan...

#NaLuintheMaking

Gajeel didn't want to be one-upped by that stupid-ass flamebrain. So, he had to tell shorty before flamebrain told bunny girl. And then after that, well, there was no way in hell that he would help flamebrain. So instead, maybe he could help the Sky Maiden conquer that mini-flamebrain.

Because he was just that kind of guy, nice and caring.

#GajeeltheMatchmaker

Wendy was so nervous and stressed. She was younger than the others! How could she have the urge to mate now? She doesn't understand why! She doesn't want this! Grandine did tell her that it was a chain reaction. Curse that Laxus-san and his age and his mating urge and his mate. She is not ready for this!

Well, on the bright side, maybe Natsu-san was right...maybe Romeo-kun does like her.

And on the even brighter side, maybe Lucy-san was right, maybe her chest will develop later because she was younger.

#YoungLove

The next day in the guild, Lucy walked up to the sulking Wendy, "What's wrong Wendy-chan?"

"Ah! Lucy-san...I have a bit of a mating problem..." Wendy replies.

Lucy frowns slightly, confused, "Don't you mean a boy problem?"

Wendy sighs, "Nope, a mate problem."

Lucy doesn't understand, but she states, "Don't Dragon slayers have some sort of marking thing that Laxus did? So why don't you do that to Romeo?"

"Lucy-san...but that means I would walk up to him and I would...bite his neck. Lucy-san, I'm sorry if I offend you, but...that just doesn't seem right."

The only thing Lucy could say is..."Oh."

"Yeah...it would be really weird."

"Then how about a proper confession?"

#SmartLucy

Romeo looks around the guild and sees Wendy with Lucy..._I hope she isn't telling her anything_ he thinks. "Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!"

Natsu pries his eyes away Lucy. "Yeah, what's up Romeo?"

"Um...I...I think I like Wendy."

"Really? That's great! But wait...are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

...

Bluntly spoken, Romeo doesn't beat around the bush, "Do you like Lucy-nee? I think you do, but she doesn't. So, do you? And I think that she likes you-" his hands fly to his mouth suddenly as he inches to a few feet away. Wide-eyed and horror-stricken.

Confusion fills Natsu's face, "What?"

"Sorry Natsu-nii!" Romeo runs away as Natsu tries to digest that extremely secret but important bit of information.

"Luce...likes...me?"

#InnocentNatsuandSpoilerRomeo

* * *

**Hi everyone! As I stated on the top, my parents are restricting my time and I have two days to finish my whole story so this is going out one chapter after another until i finish. I hope I will finish on the third chapter though. I hope everyone has or had a good summer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love writing and I hope to have enough things to fix because when I go off to college in two years, I need to be a better writer. So, I hope everyone will help me! **

**Have any of the dating bets besides AlBis been fulfilled? Has there been a scared Pantherlily scene with Levy? Have we seen a kidGajeel? No? Then I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Finally Together

So, the man-to-man talk between Natsu and Romeo came to a rather abrupt ending, leaving Natsu with some rather interesting insider news.

#Gossip

The great mighty Dragon slayer also happened to be accompanying the little bluenette to the library due to insistent begging and puppy dog eyes.

Levy smiled as she walked through the library.

Gajeel frowned as the pile of books in his arms grew taller.

When the pile reaches to the top of his head, Gajeel finally says, "Oi. Shrimp. Why don't you ask one of your dogs to do this?"

Levy looked back and frowned. "I used to bring Jet and Droy, but I would need both of them, which leads to them fighting over who sits next to me or who carries the heavier books."

Gajeel smirks, "Oh. So then I'm much better then those two weaklings. Gihi."

Levy pouted, "That's not true."

His heart stopped. _What? They were better than him?_

She spoke again, "They aren't that weak. They have been growing stronger lately."

And his heart resumed pounding. _Whew. Wait. That means..._

Her head tilted. "Gajeel, what's wrong?"

He smirked. "Nothing you need to worry about bookworm."

"Okay."

And she turned back to making the book pile even larger.

Gajeel trips over her and falls.

CRASH!

#FallingBookTower

At the guild, Romeo receives a letter by air mail.

He picks the floating letter out of the air. _I wonder what this is?_

He reads.

Wendy was glad that she had Lucy-san as a friend. If she didn't, she wouldn't know what to do! As she's hiding behind a post, she watches him, as his face goes from peach to bright pink to lobster red in a timespan of about 5 seconds.

She smiles and secretly rushes over to the side of the guild.

#LetterConfession

Natsu walks up to Lucy and grabs her hand and marches out of the guild with her in tow.

She screams, "No! Wait! Natsu! Let me go!"

He ignores her and keeps on dragging her.

Right in front of her apartment, Natsu lets go of her arm and turns to face her. He was clueless, but decided to just do it the Natsu way. To just say it.

"Lucy. We are nakama, right?"

"Yes Natsu."

"Well...what happens if you like your nakama very much?"

"What if? Natsu, you should like your nakama very much."

"I know Luce, but...never mind."

He gave up on making a really cool transition from nakama to mate. It just wasn't working.

"Luce. I'm a dragon slayer."

"I know Natsu."

"And dragon slayers have mates."

"Everyone does Natsu, but most have girlfriends or boyfriends first."

"Not dragons, or dragon slayers. We have one mate."

"So...what is this leading to Natsu?"

"Luce...Stop interrupting!"

"Okay...jeez."

"You are my mate."

...

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

#NaLu

Back in the library.

Gajeel's focus sharpened finally to see two figures bending over him.

One was Levy and the other was that old hag. (Read:Librarian)

Levy smiled, her face full of relief, "Good! Your awake! I was so worried!"

The old hag spoke, Miss McGarden, I think that you should probably take this young man home to get some rest.

"Okay" was prompt reply.

The two left the library and headed/stumbled over to Gajeel's house.

They reached a small brick house that had one door and a window.

As Levy knocked on the door, Gajeel rested against the wall. Until Pantherlily opened the door extremely fast and it slammed him against the wall.

Ouch.

"WHAT THE HELL LILY?!"

"I'm sorry Gajeel, but it's not my fault you were there."

Levy sighed, "Pantherlily, Gajeel just got bombarded with a few books, so he needs to stay here and rest okay? If there is...anything...I could help with, that would be fine because it was completely my fault."

Pantherlily smiled (He knows the crushes and the mates. Its a conspiracy between him and Mira!)

Levy walks inside, supporting Gajeel.

The room/house was extremely neat and orderly to her surprise. Pantherlily was in the army before, so he probably kept the house like that.

Then she walked into Gajeel's room. It was cluttered with a whole lot of scrap metal in one corner and random metal structures in the rest. She remembered that Lu-chan told her that Natsu's house wasw extremely messy. Maybe it was a dragon thing.

He walked over to the bed and flopped down. "Oi Shrimp. I can take care of my self,, so you don't need to worry 'bout me. Gihi."

"You were out for at least twenty minutes Gajeel. That is not okay."

Pantherlily comes in. "Gajeel you are being extremely stubborn. Let her help."

"Fine."

Lily and Levy left the room.

"Levy, since you are here to help, could you and go get us groceries? All Gajeel wil eat is metal, but he needs to put something else on his diet."

"Okay, do you want kiwi's?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, be back in a few!"

As soon as the door closed, Pantherlily flew (literally) to Gajeel.

"You better confess today. If you don't, you have to clean your room and no training of any kind for a week."

"Fine."

_SHIT...how was he supposed to confess? Just bring the topic out of the blue? Or...what was that book shorty was reading? The...Book of Dragons, right?_

#MomPantherlily

Romeo met Wendy at he side of the guild.

Stammering, "Ro-Romeo-kun...thank you for meeting me here..."

His face flushed, "It's no problem..Wendy-chan."

"I...I...uh..."

"Wendy-chan are you okay?"

"YES! I...I mean, yes, I am."

...

"Romeo-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I...I LIKE YOU!" She blurted out in embarassment.

His face flushed even darker, "I really like you too Wendy."

She smiled. "Romeo, I you agree to this, that means you're my mate forever...are you sure?"

He thought about it. _Am I ready for the commitment?_

"Yes, I'm sure."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

#RoWen

Levy came back into the house, placing the bags on the table. She looked around for Pantherlily.

"Lily? Where are you?"

She walked into Gajeel's room.

"Gajeel? Where's Lily?"

Gajeel mumbled something incoherent and snuggled under his covers.

"What?" Levy walked closer to the bed.

"What was that?" She asked, shaking his shoulder. _Wow. He looks so defenseless while sleeping._

"STOP BOTHERING ME LILY!"

Recoiling at his outburst, Levy tripped and fell backwards. "Ouch!"

Gajeel was sitting upright now with one eye opened. "Oh...it's you."

Levy frowned "Yeah, it's me."

She turns to leave.

"Oi Shrimp."

"My name it Levy."

"Whatever bookworm. You were reading a book on dragon slayers earlier, right?"

_He remembered?_ "Y-Yeah"

"What do you remember about mates?"

"Umm...a dragon slayer has one mate for their whole life...and that they mark them somehow..."

"That's it?"

"No...There is more. Do you want me to check?"

"Nope. That's good enough. Levy. Come over here."

_Levy...that sounded nice coming from his mouth._

She walked forward a few paces. He took her arm and spun her so her back was facing him. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Um...Gajeel...what are you doing?"

"Be patient shorty."

His lips touched her skin and she flinched as he gently bit her. He pulled away.

"Now you know how a dragon slayer marks his mate shrimp."

Her face flushed bright red. She smiled, turned around and hugged him.

Now it was his turn to blush.

#GaLe

Pantherlily slowly inched his way out of his hiding space behind the scrap metal and exited the room.

#NinNin

* * *

**I have NOTHING against librarians and I apologize to any who are reading this. Even though there probably aren't any. But that was Gajeel's opinion, not mine.**

**But thanks for reading everyone! I had to write this because there wasn't enough DragonSlayerFriendship/Family fics out there. And I don't think there are enough of my brOTPs out there either so I'll have to go and write some more.**


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**So I decided to write the next meeting of the SSDS. I just couldn't help it.**

**Does Lyon get kicked out of the triangle? Does Brax prevail? Are there many scenes of the Crime Sorciere family relationship? Are there enough brOTP scenes of Gajeel and Juvia? No? That means I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Next Meeting of SSDS

The Secret Society of Dragon Slayers will now come to order!

Three dragon slayers grinning like maniacs and one dragon slayer smirking.

The smirk wearer said, "All three of you, right?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yep!"

Were the replies.

#SecretSocietyofDragonSlayers

All four mates and three exceeds were outside listening.

"Hey Natsu-san! make sure to thank Lucy-san for me!"

"I'll have to thank my cat later."

"Well tell Romeo that his information slip helped me out a lot."

Lucy frowned...what information slip? She slowly turned to Romeo.

"You...couldn't have...could you?"

Romeo ran as fast as he could.

After all, he was the little colorfire mage. So only the dragon could catch him.

#TheEnd

* * *

**If you did not understand the last part, it refers to the little gingerbread man and the fox.**

**I realize it might not make much sense.**

**Thank you, everyone. I appreciate all the readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters. (That doesn't sound right...oh well)**


End file.
